


So We Meet Again

by happyaspie



Series: Tumblr Mini fics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Closure, Peter Parker is a Mess, Sad With a Semi Happy Ending, Time Travel, Time Travel No Fix It, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Peter travels back in time to find a document that had been destroyed.  He wasn't prepared to run into his late mentor/father figure.(There are a lot of FEELINGS in this one)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Mini fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865530
Comments: 14
Kudos: 241





	So We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous said:  
> Prompt: Peter Parker time-travelling back to either during Homecoming or during the 5-year period after the first Snap and seeing Tony thanks :)

As much as Peter wanted to be able to say that he'd figured out time travel, he hadn't. He'd simply used EDITH To access Tony's old schematics and managed to put everything together himself. He knew it was risky, he new that messing with time could bite him in the ass but he needed to find the one file that his late mentor had never made digital. 

He'd asked around but no one seemed to even know what he was talking about. Even Pepper had given him a strange look when he'd questioned her about it but it was important that he find it. The information in it was imperative. 

After some probing, he found out that the folder was last seen in Tony's lab at the now completely destroyed Avengers Compound. It would've been incinerated with the rest of the building's contents and that had left him no choice. He had to go back in time. No amount of warnings from anyone could stop him. "This is life or death!" he's snapped and Bruce had hesitantly agreed to help him. 

He stood on the platform nervously tapping his foot. They had decided that the best year for him to travel to the compound was 2023, just a few weeks before the final battle against Thanos. He was told that would be the best way to ensure that no one noticed the missing folder and as an added bonus, hardly anyone would be there. Tony would at the cabin he'd purchased for Pepper after the first snap and the Avenger's who hadn't turned to dust alongside him, would be scattered across the globe. There would be no one to run into while he was there. Just, in and out.

"You ready," Bruce asked.

Peter nodded his head and looked down at the time GPS that Tony had meticulously designed in order to bring everyone back. To bring him back. That thought made his eyes water and his chest clench with mourning. The man had given everything, including himself and it hardly seemed fair. "I'm ready."

In a flash, he was standing just outside of Tony's lab. He looked through the glass door and bit his lip. He still remembered the first time he'd walked through those doors with Tony's hand on his shoulder. He placed his own hand where the fantom touch was haunting him and took a deep breath before entering the unforgotten code.

As the door slid open he was surprised that there was music playing. He glanced across the room and froze when he saw the back of Tony's head. His heart began to pound in his chest. He'd been assured that the man wouldn't be there. That he'd retired and not spent any amount of time at the compound once he'd recovered from his time lost in space. 

His brain ticked like a broken second hand as he tried to decide what to do. However, before he could get his thoughts together, Tony turned around and spotted him.

"You're not supposed to be here," They both said in tandem, neither of them moving a muscle for several seconds. Peter was biting his lip in an attempt to stem the tears that were threatening to fall and Tony was staring at him in shock. 

Eventually, the astoundment wore off and they began to run towards each other. With no hesitation at all, Peter fell into his mentor's arms and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry," he said as he savored the feeling of the man's fingers running through his hair again.

"How are you here, Pete? I watched you turn to dust. I-" Tony chocked out, never loosening his grasp on the child he'd thought he'd never hold again.

"I did. I'm from the future," Peter said with shaky breath as he tried to pull himself together. He was there for one thing and he couldn't get sidetracked. "I needed to come back here to find that file that we put together. You know the one that you said would be safer if we didn't make it digital. I got destroyed when-" he began but stopped when he realized that he was about to say too much. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Take it," Tony said, not looking the least bit daunted by the mention of time travel. 

Peter took the folder from his mentor and closed his eyes. "Aren't you going to ask me what happens next?" he asked.

"No. You're alive in the future, which means that you'll come back to me and that's all I need to know," Tony said as he once again pulled the boy into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

Peter looked up at him with watery eyes and shook his head "-but Tony, You-"

"Shh. It's okay. Whatever it is? You probably shouldn't tell me. I'll figure out," Tony said softly, though he could already surmise what his future held. He was just happy for the few precious extra minutes he'd been afforded with his kid. "I've got you."

"I don't wanna go," Peter quietly admitted.

Tony nodded his head and gave the boy one last squeeze. "I have a feeling that someone is counting on you in the future, kiddo."

"Yeah," Peter agreed. 'For the next Tony Stark, I trust you,' he thought to himself as he melted into the man's final embrace. "I just. I've missed this."

"Me too, Pete," Tony said, then took a deep breath and then released his hold in favor of making eye-contact. "-but I'll see you soon, and hey, I love you, okay, Buddy."

Peter smiled and wiped his hands down his face. "Yeah. I love you too," he whispered, knowing those would be the last words he ever spoke to his mentor. Then, as he clicked the button that would take him back to his present he realized that not only had he gotten the file he desperately needed, but that he'd also gotten closure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Come shout at me on [tumblr!](https://yes-i-am-happyaspie.tumblr.com%22) While you're there, check out the tag [#happieaspie mini fic](https://yes-i-am-happyaspie.tumblr.com/tagged/happyaspie-mini-fic)


End file.
